Guide
by unknown1737
Summary: Retelling of the Sam and Ruby sex scene in 4.09 but with all the scene that Dean left us without.


Sam can't deal with Ruby. She kneels between his legs, rubbing against his crotch, and she takes his hands and makes her touch her body. A body that, by the way, is much more beautiful than the others she's had. Maybe that's why Sam has been able to avoid her. But now, Ruby, teasing Ruby, keeps grinding, and caressing his skin with lips and fingers, and she keeps making his hands slide up her sides, and there's a moment when Sam, his brother lost, and his sanity lost, and his hope lost, can't stand it anymore. Sam needs _something_ . Needs to _own_ something. And if that something has to be a demon, well, then it will.

So Sam gives up. And it has been years, since he has given up in something, so his body kinda reacts, he feels like he maybe doesn't want it even if he wants it. And, oh boy, he wants it. That's why nothing stops him, that's why he grips Ruby's face with his huge hands and that's why he doesn't look into her eyes before he kisses her.

He does it rough, because he doesn't need love, he needs to own her, he needs to feel that something in this world is _his_ . He makes her climb into his lap, and everything feels _so_ _fucking_ _intense_ . He grabs her entire head, keeps her down, and his hand are not loving because he knows that she doesn't want love either, she doesn't deserve it.

He takes of her shirt, pulling it, the only reason not to break it is that he doesn't need to. Their lips don't separate more than a second, her top tossed away and Sam loses it just a bit more when he realizes that she's not wearing a bra. She doesn't leave him a second to stare, not that he would've wanted it, and tosses away his shirt too. She _dances_ against his fucking crotch, against his _cock_ , and Sam's not sure of having any self control left to lose, but he knows that, if he does, he just lost it.

Ruby feels his hands, big enough to cover half his back, and he knows it, he makes her feel them fucking _everywhere_ , and the kisses are harder, more savage, as time goes by, and Sam's hair is hers and she fucking _pulls_ , and Sam grunts against her lips, and Ruby groans back and then his mouth is in her neck, kissing and sucking and biting and hurting , and Ruby loves it. She moans, shouts, pants in his ear, encourages him, gives him the power and keeps it at the same time.

But, as it turns out, Ruby's hair is Sam's, so he pulls too, he holds her head back and she hisses, and her hips still grind unconsciously against his, and suddenly the jeans are thrown to the floor, and Sam is pushing her body over the mattress.

Ruby's smiling when she looks up, she plays with her nipples, grabs her breasts, moans and Sam watches. She slides a hand down and under her panties, moans louder. She teases herself, rubs her clit, plays with her entrance, gasps. She looks at Sam right in the eyes for a moment, then her gaze moves to the bulge in Sam's boxers, licks her lips. And he breaks loose.

He rips her panties, because he has to know what she's doing, because she's _his_ . She has a finger in her, thumb still rubbing her clit, and Sam takes away her hand, he replaces her finger with his, and it's _so_ _much_ _bigger_ , longer and wider, and she moans again, makes Sam smirk because it's _him_ making her moan. In fact, he's _so_ pleased with the fact that he lowers his head and licks a long stripe from her entrance to her clit and moans as she squirms. She's sweet, but not sweet enough for him to give up his actual position of power. She doesn't stop squirming, because Sam slips another finger inside and rubs his thumb against his clit as she was doing. His name falls form her lips in a whisper, and Sam doesn't ask for it again, but he fastens his fingers and curves them in the right moment, and just when she's there, she's coming , he stops.

She shouts. Grabs Sam from his shoulders and throws him over the bed. She doesn't tease anymore, she slides his boxers down, gives a couple strikes to Sam's monster cock and she sits on it immediately. And she comes. His girth and length give her the last push, and Sam just stays there, Ruby cuming above and around him, arching her back and throwing her head back, mouth open in a silent shout and his pussy tightening around him, making him groan. And he doesn't care, he doesn't ask, he just thrusts up because he can't stop it, he thrusts up until she's also bouncing on his cock, down from her orgasm and chasing another one. His hands are on her hips and thighs, digging in her flesh, the gesture hard and bruising, and then, _then_ , they're both cuming, Ruby falls forward, hips still moving, teeth biting Sam's neck and shoulder, and he's equally lost, one hand in her hair, pulling, back arching, grunting and moaning from the deep of his chest, jaw tense.

When they come down, they don't say a single thing. Ruby showers and Sam after her, they dress again and Sam can't stop himself from noticing that she doesn't put a bra on.

Next time will be the same: Sam lost, and Ruby guiding him.

Wherever _she_ wants.


End file.
